Alukila
Alukila is a kaiju that appeared in episode 5 of maxpower02’s Ultraman Tiga fan fiction. Normally a peaceful kaiju, it died after eating the Space Fungus due to its toxin, before the alien organism completely took over its corpse and uses it as its host. Subtitle: Infected Monster (感染したモンスターKansen shita monsutā) Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 54,000 t *Origin: The rainforests of East Borneo, Indonesia Appearance Alukila was a grey-colored saurian creature with a skinny build, it’s head having slender, crocodile-like jaws adorned with needle-like teeth. The beast had a pair of long, triangular ears on its head, resembling rabbit ears, as well as tufts of white hair on the back of the head. A peculiar-looking horn was seen on the creature’s snout, slender on the base and top, yet having a rather thick mid-section, a white orb resting on the mid-section. A blackish sail-like structure extends from the back of the beast’s neck towards the tip of its long and flexible tail, while a pair of curved spikes, colored ivory white, came out from the beast’s shoulders. The creature has five fingers on it’s hands, tipped with sharp black claws. The beast’s feet are three-toed, also tipped with sharp black claws. The creature’s eyes were black and wide, almost marble-like. After being infected by the Space Fungus, Alukila’s eyes became sickly yellow in color as its body was covered with what appeared to be white vines and green furry bulges, each of them has the same size of a basketball. During the Space Fungus’ final stages of germination, a whitish stalk bursts out from the back of Alukila’s head, a greenish umbrella-shaped structure seen at the end of the stalk. History Ultraman Tiga Alukila was a peaceful monster living in the forests of East Borneo, and was present when the meteor containing Space Fungus landed on Earth. The creature, thinking that the newly arrived fungus is harmless, consumes it, only to die shortly afterwards from the fungus’ toxin, its dead body making it into the news the next day. GUTS, believing that the kaiju was totally dead, was called to take care of the monster's body by the public due to fears that the monster’s body might be contaminated with deadly pathogens. At first they tried to airlift the monster to dump it into a part of the forest far from humanity, but shortly after the cables were fired into him, the Space Fungus inside Alukila awoke the kaiju, causing it to break free from its restraints before wandering away. Noting that the monster was headed towards the city of Kutai Kartanegara, GUTS quickly tried to stop it with its missiles, but the pieces of flesh blasted away by the missiles were regenerated by the Space Fungus. GUTS's next plan was to blast away at the fungus’ mycelium, located inside Alukila’s neck. The plan worked, but before they could destroy the mycelium it was discovered that if the mycelium was destroyed, the fungus’ spores will spread out, its germination process accelerated and it could began its infection on the human race. With the plan scrapped, Alukila regenerates its neck wound and continues its journey. Another plan was devised by GUTS involving burning Alukila with fire, hoping that the Space Fungus would die out. The plan failed, however, as the Space Fungus rapidly enters its final stages of germination thanks to the intense heat. As Alukila unleashes its homing napalm bubbles on GUTS, Krishna quickly transformed into Ultraman Tiga and battled the monster himself. The fight was at a standstill between Tiga and Alukila, until GUTS decided to use its freezing missiles for the first time. With Tiga assuming Sky Type to fire the Tiga Freezer, the cold temperatures manage to reduce the infected Alukila into an ice sculpture. Reverting back into Multi Type, Tiga took Alukila to space where he destroyed the kaiju and the Space Fungus infecting it with the Zepellion Ray. Powers and Abilities *Regeneration: Should any damage be done to his body, Alukila can regenerate any missing flesh within seconds thanks to the Space Fungus infecting it, with the fungus using its vines to cover up the wounds. *Homing Napalm Bubbles: From the horn in between his eyes Alukila can launch bubbles of napalm that can change direction and home in on enemies at Alukila's will. Trivia *Alukila was the first original kaiju creation of maxpower02 to appear in any fan fiction in the Maxpower02’s Continuity. *Alukila’s appearance and design was inspired by the mainstream Ultraman Gaia kaiju Geschenk. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Maxpower02 Category:Maxpower02's Continuity